Memories
by Alkenet
Summary: Blood, happiness, and sorrow. A look into Artemis's fragmented past. The chapters won't be in chronological order. OC descriptions are on my profile. DISCONTINUED
1. Scars

Author's Note: Hello! This story will contain Artemis's past. And as a warning, it WILL be bloody. But hopefully it won't be very graphic. Enjoy!

* * *

Scars

It was late at night at the Triet Renegade Base. All the renegades were asleep in their rooms while two Seraphim were quietly reading in an office. Who are these two you ask? Well, one was an auburn haired, red-eyed, cold but soft hearted mercenary that went by the name of Kratos Aurion. The other was a cobalt haired, green eyed, sarcastic, Renegade leader whose name is Yuan. Yeah that's it, just Yuan. Anyway, the two were reading while in the room next to theirs, a young girl no older than 7, was tossing and turning with a thin layer of sweat forming on her forehead. This young girl is Artemis Aurion, a gentle, kind, quiet, girl who was nearly killed by Yggdrasill, the Cruxis Leader. Yggdrasill had attacked her a year ago and gave her a multitude of scars on her small, pale body, most of which formed a strange seal that resembled a demonic sigil. Artemis's breathing was fast, as if she were running. Suddenly, she woke up with a cry that was loud enough to only alert Kratos and Yuan of the young girl's awakening.

"Artemis!" they both shouted when they came into the room. Artemis was sitting up in her bed breathing heavily, eyes wide open and her scars eerily glowing red.

"Artemis, are you alright?" asked Kratos, worried at both her cry and the glow of her scars. "We heard you scream." Yuan said.

"…I…had that nightmare again…" Artemis murmured.

"Ah…" the seraphim nodded, remembering the incident that took place a few days after Artemis received her scars.

_**Flashback**_

It was a cloudy day, something quite rare to see in the desert. But the sky seemed to for shadow something dark. Artemis was in bed with a dangerously high fever and a damp towel on her forehead. Kratos and Yuan were in the main office looking up how to lower fevers since healing magic would have no effect. Suddenly Botta ran into the room looking panicked.

"Sir, some scouts have reported that a large group of sandworms are headed this way!" he shouted.

"What!? Why would sandworms gather into a group? Botta, gather as many renegades you think we need to fend them off!" ordered Yuan.

"Yes Sir!" saluted Botta.

"All able renegade soldiers report to the entrance and get ready to attack!" Yuan shouted over the intercom. Kratos stood up.

"I'll go check on Artemis." Yuan nodded.

"Alright, but afterwards meet us at the entrance, we might need help." Kratos nodded and ran to Artemis's room to check her fever.

"…Damn it, the fever isn't going down." Kratos cursed to himself. "But this will have to do for now. I need to help get rid of those sandworms." Kratos murmured while rewetting Artemis's towel and placing it back on her forehead. And he left.

Outside was chaos. It seemed the renegades as well as Kratos and Yuan were having trouble with the large group of monsters. Inside Artemis's room, the young girl was sweating profusely, scars glowing a deep red, and her breathing erratic. Artemis's eyes slowly opened, pupils turning into slits, and her eye color changing to crimson. She got up and went outside, her expression was cold. Through all the chaos, no one noticed the small child going to the middle of the battle field. Her scars still glowing red as Artemis raised a thin, pale hand and whispered, "Death Sentence."

The sandworms were immediately hit with fatal cuts and the renegades were given heavy wounds. The only people who weren't hurt were Kratos, Yuan, and Artemis. The two Seraphim were staring at the scene with horror. It began to rain. Not water, but blood, the blood that was spilt by both the renegades and the corpses of the sandworms. Artemis staggered. She quietly groaned and placed a hand on her head.

"W-what happened?" she muttered. "…!" she gasped. "Wha…when did this…?"

"Artemis…" Kratos started. Said girl was now looking at her hands with a terrified expression. The scars on her body stopped glowing after the attack dissipated, but the scars on her hands were still glowing and were covered in a thick layer of blood.

"Why are my…and everyone's…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" she screamed. She began to cry, horrified at the scene.

_**End Flashback**_

"After that, you became scared of the rain, didn't you?" Yuan asked.

She nodded, pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"Artemis, you know there's nothing to be afraid of." said Kratos, "It's not going to rain blood again. Yuan and I will make sure of it. Now go to sleep, it's late."

"Yeah little kids need their sleep." Yuan explained.

"I-I am not a kid Uncle Yuan!" Artemis protested.

"Sure, sure, just go to sleep and don't worry about that incident anymore 'kay?" Yuan said. Artemis sighed, "Okay, goodnight Father, Uncle Yuan."

"Goodnight Artemis." The two angels said in unison and they went back to their reading.

--

Artemis was still awake in her bedroom.

'I know Yuan said not to worry about that incident, and Father said that it won't happen again but what if it does? I still haven't learned how to control the seal.' She thought, and she fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

End

* * *

Author's Note: yep that's where it ends. Thank you for reading! If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask!


	2. Experiment

Author's Note: Artemis had been attacked by Yggdrasill and was left with scars on her body that formed a seal. The Desian Grand Cardinals are experimenting on her body to see how the scars react to certain chemicals. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia.

"…" –talking

'…' –thinking,_ '…'- Advent and Lilith talking._

* * *

Experiment

_-Drip-Drip-_

'…_Where am I…?'_

A young girl lay on an examination table. Bandages were covering her arms and legs. Thin wrists and ankles were strapped to the table. Her half-lidded eyes stared blankly at the ceiling in the barely lit room. The scars on her body were bleeding through the once pure white strips of gauze and the crimson liquid was dripping on the floor. Her chest was heaving, her breaths were raspy. Then a small group of people came in the room, The Desian Grand Cardinals, one was holding a syringe filled with a clear liquid.

"Perhaps this might cause a stronger reaction." said a squinty-eyed cardinal, Kvar.

"It should." said a spectacledcardinal, Rodyle, "It's one of the strongest injections we have."

"But won't it kill her?" inquired an eye patched cardinal, Forcystus.

"If it does we can just throw the body away." answered a red-head cardinal, Magnius.

"Magnius, if we did that, Lord Kratos would have your head." said a female cardinal, Pronyma, "And besides, if this does kill the little brat, I'm sure you can find a use for her, can't you Kvar? You do like to work on your own experiments on dead bodies."

"And why would he do that?" asked Magnius.

"I only do that to see if I can revive them." replied Kvar, and he inserted the needle into her pale arm.

'_N-no, get away!'_

The Cardinals stepped back, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, the girl's body jerked. Her back arched, her eyes opened wide, small, pained gasps passed her lips. The scars were now glowing a deep red and were secreting a black and red liquid. Her eyes were changing from a gentle red wine color, to a dark crimson. The eyes of all the Cardinals were wide, watching the scene with a strange air of interest. The thick liquid coming from her scars dripped to the floor, formed a seal and summoned a large black sphere that absorbed the blood and the liquid. Then as quickly as it came, it disappeared. And the girl's body was lying on the table again, breathing heavily with beads of sweat forming on her forehead, her eyes becoming half-lidded and was staring at the ceiling with a blank look that showed slight wisps of pain.

"Amazing, simply amazing." said a shocked Rodyle, "Who would've thought that something like that could come from such an inferior being."

"Hmm, seems like this thing wasn't as worthless as we thought." Kvar deducted.

"Perhaps we could try the other injections? We have even stronger ones that we could try on It." suggested Rodyle.

'_No!'_

"We should." Said Pronyma, "If we got such a reaction out of her, than if we use a stronger one, we'll be able to see what the scars would do and if it would affect the brat's body other than hurting her."

"Aren't there other ways we could do this?" asked Magnius, "I'm tired of seeing the vermin's body just jerk around."

"Hmm?" said Pronyma, "Forcystus, you're quiet today. Are the experiments making you nauseous?"

"…No, I'm just wondering why Lord Yggdrasill would want us to do this, and on a young child no less." He replied.

"Enough chatter! I have the next injection." shouted Kvar.

'_No stop!'_

Kvar injected the needle into her arm again and they all stepped back. The young girl's body suddenly twisted and jerked. Her scars began bleeding and turning red. Her eyes once again turned crimson and her pupils turned into slits. This time, instead of summoning a large sphere, the liquid went inside her body using the scars as an entrance. The liquid began to take the place of the lost blood. This caused immense pain and made the quiet girl thrash her head around and open her mouth to scream.

"_AAAAAHHHHHHH!!"_

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!"

Yuan ran into the room holding a bowl of water with a small towel and a roll of gauze.

"Artemis! What's wrong?!"

The young girl, Artemis, was sitting up in her bed, trembling, her scars were red, her eyes crimson, and her pristine white bandages now covered in blood and said liquid was dropping to the floor.

She slowly turned, afraid that quick movements might cause more pain. Artemis tried to say something but her throat was burning since she screamed earlier and it hadn't completely healed. Yuan immediately ran over and embraced her gently to not hurt her.

"It's okay, it was just a dream," Yuan said, and he gave a comforting smile, "How about we change those bandages hmm?" And Yuan proceeded to do so, removing and replacing the bandages after he wiped off the blood, doing everything in a delicate manner.

"…" was all Artemis could do. She looked outside the window next to her bed. A look of longing crossed her features.

Yuan noticed were Artemis was looking and sighed, 'As cruel as it is, we can't let her go outside. Not until we're sure that Yggdrasill gave up on searching for her.' "There! We're done!" he said.

Artemis placed a hand on Yuan's arm.

"Hmm? What is it?" questioned Yuan.

She turned her head towards the window.

"You want to go outside?"

Artemis slowly shook her head and faced the sky.

"Oh, you want to know when Kratos is coming back." Yuan said.

Artemis nodded.

Yuan sighed again, "Well I don't really know when he'll come back, but I know it'll be soon."

Artemis gave a small smile.

"I'm back." said a voice.

"Speak of the devil and the devil comes running." Yuan muttered.

"I heard that", the source of the voice, Kratos Aurion.

"Good you were supposed to." retorted Yuan.

Artemis silently chuckled at her father's and uncle's 'debate' as they called it.

After Kratos and Yuan settled their 'debate', Yuan took Kratos to his office and explained what happened while he was gone.

"Her wounds still haven't healed?" Kratos asked.

Yuan shook his head.

Kratos sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "At this rate, she'll die of blood loss."

"Well for now, we can only do what we can to help her live." said Yuan.

_**In Artemis's Room**_

Artemis was staring blankly at the ceiling.

"_What's wrong Arty?"_ said a feminine voice.

'Nothing Lilith.'she replied.

'_Are you sure?' _another voice said, this one sounded more male.

'_Yeah, when you woke up screaming, you gave us all a scare.' _said Lilith.

'I'm fine.'Artemis protested.

'_Artemis, we both know that something's wrong, we're connected to you remember?'_ saidthe male voice.

'_You tell her big guy!'_ said Lilith.

The male voice gave an exasperated sigh, _'Lilith, I told you not to call me that, my name is Advent. Come on say it, Advent.'_

'_-sigh- Fine. Advent.' _said Lilith.

'…Are the both of you done?'asked Artemis.

'_Yes.' _said Advent and Lilith.

'_Were we giving you a headache again?' _asked Advent.

'Unfortunately yes, your arguments are always loud.'replied Artemis.

'_Well, only to you are our arguments loud. You're the only one that can hear us right now. So it looks like you're talking to yourself.' _said Lilith, chuckling.

'_Artemis, about our question earlier, are you sure you're okay?' _Advent inquired.

'…'

'_Don't avoid the question Arty.' _Lilith said.

'_Don't pressure her Lilith.'_

'_Sorry.'_

'_Well Artemis?'_

'I just want to know if that nightmare was real. It certainly felt real.'

The two spirits looked at each other with a worried expression before replying.

'_Well it's natural to be curious about something strange.' _said Lilith.

''_Curious'? Aren't we using big words today.' _teased Advent_._

'_Oh no. Advent making jokes? The world's coming to an end.'_

'_Quiet Lilith.'_

'_You're so boring Advent.'_

'_And yet you still hang around me...'_

'Please stop arguing.'pleaded Artemis.

'_Sorry Art.' _apologized Lilith.

'_I think I hear your father and Yuan coming.'_ said Advent.

"Oh, Artemis you're still awake." Yuan said opening the door.

"Are you feeling better?" Kratos asked.

Artemis nodded.

"You know… Artemis doesn't have anymore classes for today," Yuan began, "And it's a nice day out."

"Are you implying something?" Kratos asked.

"I think Artemis should go outside." Yuan said.

Artemis's eyes brightened.

"Yuan! We're still not sure if it's safe for her yet! And her legs! They had the worst wounds. You could almost see the bones through her cuts!" exclaimed Kratos.

"You worry too much. And besides, we could just use a wheelchair." Yuan explained.

Kratos sighed for the second time that day. "Fine. I guess some fresh _desert_ air will be good for her."

"Well she should get used to the outside air instead of the clean air that's being filtered into her room." said Yuan.

"Then let's go." And Kratos picked up Artemis while Yuan got the chair.

"You ready to go outside Artemis?" Yuan said smiling.

Artemis nodded again.

"We spoil her too much." Kratos murmured.

"Hey, can you say no to this face?" Yuan said pointing to Artemis's innocent wine red eyes.

Kratos froze. He could never resist that.

"I agreed that she could go outside already, so are we going or not?" Kratos said turning away from Yuan and Artemis, while pushing the wheelchair towards the entrance.

Yuan smirked, 'Works every time.'

'_You're very manipulative,"_ said Advent, _"you know that right?"_

'Of course I do.' replied Yuan.

"_See why I like him better than you?" _Lilith said waving her transparent hand towards Yuan.

"_Nope," _Advent shook his head, _"still don't."_

"_Jerk."_ Lilith pouted.

"_Like I said before, you still hang around me."_ Advent replied.

"I don't think this air is good for her lungs." Kratos muttered, worried about his daughter's respiratory problems.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." Yuan said, "You shouldn't worry so much."

'_You know…' _started Lilith, _'I don't think it's very easy to push a wheelchair on desert sand.'_

The two angels sweat dropped and thought, 'Crap'. Artemis just laughed quietly at the faces her father and uncle were making.

The End

* * *

AN: This was an okay one shot. I don't really like the end. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask!


	3. Punishment

Punishment

Punishment

Background: Yggdrasill found Artemis staying in Kratos's room on Derris Kharlan while Yuan was busy being the Leader of the Renegades, Kratos was being Yggdrasill's little errand boy, and Advent and Lilith were busy doing otherworldly business.

"…"-talking

'…'-thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia.

_Huff Huff_

A girl was sitting against the wall trying to catch her breath. Her pale body was covered in cuts that were bleeding freely. Who is she you ask? Well, you'll find out soon enough.

"Did you honestly think you'd be able to hide from me in my own domain?" a man said. He was tall, had long blonde hair, wore a white and gold form fitting suit that showed quite a bit of his chest and had large prismatic wings coming out of his back. This man, or rather, this form was called 'Yggdrasill'. He was currently holding a sword composed of pure mana.

"Well?" he teased, "Hmph, here I thought that Artemis, daughter of Kratos, would be able to speak even after all those attacks."

Artemis couldn't answer. She was tired. Her body was trembling from the wounds inflicted on her.

Yggdrasill grabbed the girl's collar and pulled her up so that they were seeing eye to eye. He noticed that her eyes seemed empty, soulless, and…sad?

"How weak." He said and he threw her across the room.

_SLAM_

Artemis's back collided with another wall causing another crater to add to the room. She fell face first. Yggdrasill floated over and seized her by the hair.

"How can you call yourself Kratos's daughter if you can't handle such minor wounds?" he asked.

To an angel, the wounds would be minor, but Artemis was half human, and that half was dominant, so she felt almost as much pain as the average human would with these wounds.

Yggdrasill raised his sword and made numerous cuts that wrapped around her arms. A small gasp of pain was heard as Artemis fell on the blood splattered ground. The look in her eyes hadn't changed.

'It's almost done.' Yggdrasill thought. He picked Artemis up while holding her by her head and slammed it against the wall. Yggdrasill let go and Artemis slid down the wall leaving a thick trail of blood and fell on her side, now unconscious.

Again, Yggdrasill raised his sword and proceeded to cut deeply into Artemis's torso, arms, legs, and back. He was careful when cutting her neck.

'Done,' Yggdrasill thought with an insane smile, 'The seal is finally complete.'

"Let's see what it can do…" He dismissed his sword and raised his hand, which had begun to glow.

The cuts on Artemis's body started to bleed even more and along with the blood was a strange, dark, thick liquid that formed a black shield around her body, absorbed the blood and disappeared.

Yggdrasill raised a thin, blonde eyebrow, 'Hmm, this can't be all that it does. I'll get Pronyma and the other Cardinals to see if they can get a different result.' He called an angel to retrieve Pronyma and in a moment, she came in.

"You called for me Lord Yggdrasill?" Pronyma bowed.

"Yes, I want you and the other cardinals to study this girl." He motioned toward the unconscious Artemis.

"Of course Lord Yggdrasill, but may I ask why?"

"Just see if you can get those scars to react by using certain chemicals. If you find anything interesting, then you shall report it to me, understood?"

"Yes Lord Yggdrasill." Pronyma left the room.

'If the next chosen can't accept Martel's soul, then I'll have a back up.' Yggdrasill thought to himself, "How foolish of you Kratos, to bring your daughter here so carelessly." He walked to the Great Seed chamber and stared at Martel's immobile form, "Now, she'll become an unwitting pawn in my plan. Just wait dear sister, we'll be together soon. Just be patient."

--

Author's note: Kinda dark huh? If any of you are confused about what the scars are supposed to do, just wait. It'll be revealed in Acceptance.

MooooMoooo: Thank you for reviewing my stories. You're the coolest friend ever!


	4. Lesson 1

Author's note: This chapter is totally not being used to distract you from the main story! –gets hit by random flying items- Okay, yeah it is, BUT before you begin pelting me with more random flying items, let me explain. I'm stuck. Seriously, I don't know how to write fight scenes, and the lack of reviews kinda make me feel like my stories are bad, terrible, stupid and the like. Yes, I do say you can review if you want to but, I need to know if the people who read this actually like it or not. And no, I will not, repeat, WILL NOT accept flames. So just for now, please review, the more reviews, the more I want to write my stories. –sigh- I'm sorry, I'm taking up your time, you may ignore this or just read it and not be affected by it. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia.

"Hello." -talking

'Hello.' -thinking

* * *

It was a clear morning in Triet. The weather was perfect, birds were flying in the sky without a care in the world, the sun shone beautifully over the desert, and the temperature was perfect. Too bad Artemis wasn't allowed outside to enjoy the beautiful day. The young girl was in her studio, sitting at her desk trying hard not to look out the large window that took up nearly the entire wall that was in front of her desk. Glancing at the clock, Artemis saw that it was almost time for her class with Yuan, nicknamed Uncle Yuan much to the half-elf's chagrin. She gathered her books and walked to her uncle's office. When she entered, she saw that Yuan wasn't in his office. Artemis looked around the room in confusion and then she spotted a note on his desk, she picked it up and read it,

_Artemis,_

_Meet me in the control room._

_-Yuan_

Artemis blinked at the vague letter and went to the control room.

Control Room

"Artemis you're here!" Yuan glomped his niece.

"Hello." Artemis replied, her voice void of emotion.

"Don't tell me you're still acting like that." Yuan said

"Who's acting?"

Yuan sighed, "Let's just forget about that, do you know why I asked you to come in here?"

Artemis shook her head.

"I'm going to teach you about magitechnology."

"Magitechnology?"

"Yep, I'm going to teach you how to fix, work, and create with it."

"What if I mess up?"

"If you mess up and ruin these machines, I'll burn your paintings," Yuan glared then smiled, "Just kidding! You mean more to me than these things."

"Hm."

"…Are you trying to turn into your father?"

"No."

"Well anyway, let's start with the basic components that make up our computer here." Yuan waved his arm over to the nearest computer, "Now this is-(here Yuan goes into a four hour lecture, so let's just make a small time skip shall we?)

**Small Time Skip**

"So do you understand?" Yuan looked over at his niece who was currently taking notes as fast as she could.

"Mm-hm," Artemis nodded.

"Good, and now to test your knowledge…" Yuan cackled madly then cleared his throat, "I want you to repair this computer," Yuan pointed to another computer.

"Already?"

"Just think of it as a pop quiz."

"Right after I learn about it?"

"Yep."

"…You're cruel…"

"When am I not?"

"When you're bandaging my cuts."

"Oh right."

"When you and Father are teaching me."

"Well yeah but,"

"When you read me bedtime stories."

"…"

"And when-,"

"Okay, okay I can be nice sometimes."

"Actually, you're nice most of the time."

"…you're trying to distract me aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh you're a sly one."

"Why are you accusing me of something I'm not doing?"

"Admit it Artemis."

"I don't see why I should. What is this 'distract' you speak of?"

"Grr…you're really starting to act like Kratos."

"Really? I don't see how."

**A few hours later**

Kratos walked through the entrance and into the training room where Yuan would be training Artemis in spell casting.

'Where are they?' he thought as he saw the room empty. Walking around a little more Kratos heard faint arguing in the control room. He opened the door and saw Yuan arguing with a blank-faced Artemis. "I'm back," he said loud enough to be heard over the dispute.

Artemis looked over, "Welcome home Father."

"Back already?" Yuan asked.

"It's been hours Yuan," Kratos pointed out, "and Artemis should be getting ready for bed."

"…Damn it!" Yuan swore, "I can't believe she did it again!"

"Did what?"

"She distracted me from giving her a quiz!"

"A pop quiz?"

"Yes! She keeps doing that!"

"Again, I don't know what you're talking about," said Artemis.

"Just give her a quiz tomorrow Yuan, it's getting late," Kratos led his daughter out of the room.

"So the plan worked?" Kratos looked down at Artemis.

"Yes," Artemis nodded, "Now I have some time to study. Although, I still think it's cruel to do that to Uncle Yuan."

"He'll get used to it."

"…Is this payback for all the times he played pranks on you when you two were kids?"

"Of course not."

"Mm hm, sure."

"…Starting tomorrow you won't be allowed to read the books in the library."

"W-what?!"

"You heard me."

"F-father!"

"My decision is final."

"Awwww."

"Remember to think before you speak."

"Yes, Father."

* * *

Author's note: Poor Arty, but you need to know that your father will not take insults lightly.


	5. Ignorant

Author's Note: Holy-! I'm updating two stories in one day!? OMG! It's a miracle! Okay, I'm done. Enjoy the story!

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

_Triet Renegade Base_

Artemis was on her bed staring blankly at her hands. Her father was doing an errand for Yggdrasill and Yuan was finishing up some paperwork he had been neglecting the past week. Advent and Lilith were in Artemis's room trying to get the young girl to speak. Ever since the 'incident', Artemis hadn't been doing much of anything, she stayed in her room and stared anywhere except her hands, out the window, and anyone who came inside her room. At first, Kratos, Yuan and the two spirits thought that it was just a small phase, but when they saw that she wasn't eating or talking or making any kind of contact with anyone, they remembered that this was a six-year-old who had somehow killed a small army of sandworms and was fairly traumatized.

"Artyyyy", Lilith whined, "I know you can hear us, just say something so we know you haven't lost your voice."

"…" Artemis continued to stare at her blankets.

"Artemis, we know you feel guilty for that incident, but that doesn't mean you should starve yourself of food and contact, you're too young to die," Advent explained.

"…"

Lilith sighed, "Maybe we should make Yuan and Kratos try to get her to talk."

Advent nodded, "They might have a better chance, and they are closer to her."

"I just hope Arty gets better soon, I miss the little crybaby."

"She doesn't cry that much does she?"

"You haven't been hanging around her much have you?"

_**Small time skip**_

"Kratos! Hey Kratos!" Advent shouted.

"HEY OLD MAN OVER HERE!!" Lilith yelled.

"…What…" Kratos glared at Lilith.

"We need you to check up on Arty."

Advent nodded, "Lilith and I think you might be able to get Artemis to talk, being her father and all."

"And Yuan, don't forget Yuan," Lilith reminded.

Yuan popped his head in the room, "I heard my name, what's up?"

"We're trying to get Arty to talk."

"When you say it like that, it's sounds like you want to interrogate her," Kratos frowned.

"Oh, Kratty, don't worry, if we ever interrogate her, we'd do it discreetly," Lilith smiled.

"And what would you classify as 'discreetly'?"

"In Lilith's case, discreetly would be outright saying it," Advent explained blandly.

"HEY!" Lilith shouted.

"Um, this is off topic but should we really be arguing in Artemis's room?" Yuan asked.

Everyone turned to look at the blue-haired half-elf before quickly leaving the room.

"Okay, so how do we get Artemis to talk?" Lilith asked, holding her chin.

"Well, we tried coaxing her with books, art supplies and anything else she likes," Advent explained.

"Did you try cookbooks?" Yuan asked.

"Yep," Lilith nodded, "Not a word, I say we should torture her."

The three males stared at her with a wide-eyed look that seemed to say, _"ARE YOU MAD WOMAN?!"_

Lilith stared back, "What? What'd I say?"

"Lilith," Kratos began, "You do remember that torture was what got Artemis into this mess right?"

"Oh yeah…oops."

"That's all you have to say?"

"Uh, my bad?"

"Ugh, never mind," Kratos massaged his temples.

"…" Advent stared hard at Artemis's door, 'What if…? No, it'd be too risky.'

"Addy?" Lilith looked at her mentor/partner, "Something wrong?"

"No," Advent shook his head then looked at the two angels, "Why don't the both of you think of ways to get her to talk while Lilith and I try speaking to her?"

Lilith narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "But we tried everything Addy!"

"Maybe she just needs a little more persuasion," Advent turned to Kratos and Yuan again, "So is it alright with you?"

"I suppose so," Kratos nodded and left the room with Yuan in tow.

The two spirits went into Artemis's room and Lilith said, "Okay, what's up? You didn't get annoyed when I called you 'Addy'."

Advent sighed, "…I think I know a way to get Artemis back to her old self."

"You do!? What is it!?" Lilith exclaimed.

"Just promise me you won't get angry."

"…You do remember who you're talking to right? I have a short temper."

"Ah right, anyway I think we should take away the memory of the incident and the memory of her getting the seal."

"……..ARE YOU INSANE!? How would that help her!? If anything, it'll just make her confused!"

"Lilith please understand, this might help her, and besides, we're just taking away the memories in her mind."

"Memories in her mind?"

Advent walked up to the unresponsive Artemis, "There are two types of memory, the memory in your mind and the memory in your body," Advent raised his hand over Artemis's head, "She won't remember but at the same time she will remember."

Lilith shook her head, "Sorry, could you explain that again? Remember I'm slow."

Advent's hand began to glow, "If her mind doesn't remember anything, the body will, our bodies affect our mind, for example, if our body is shaking we think we're cold or scared, sometimes it could even help us remember things we forgot."

"Her mind won't remember but her body will huh? I hope what you're doing is right." Lilith sighed.

Advent had his eyes closed, "……Done, she won't remember a thing."

"So, should we call in Kratty and Yu-yu?"

"You and your nicknames…"

"Hey, you know they're funny."

"…Lilith."

"Yeah?"

"I want to keep this between you and me, understood?"

"…Gotcha, but won't they get suspicious when they find out that Arty doesn't remember what happened?"

"We'll just make up a lie."

"Heh, didn't think I'd ever hear that from you," Lilith opened the door, "HEY YOU OLD COOTS, GET IN HERE!"

Advent sweat dropped, "And she wonders why they get annoyed so much."

"Hey! Just because we're 4000 years old doesn't mean you can call us that!" Yuan shouted back, "We're practically children compared to you!"

"Oh yeah…" Lilith rubbed the back of her head, "Oops, hehe…"

"So why did you call us in here?" Kratos said calmly.

"See for yourself," Advent waved his arm towards Artemis.

"Hi Father!" Artemis waved.

"A-Artemis?" Kratos stared at his daughter in shock.

"Artemis tilted her head, "Father, are you okay?"

Kratos ran over and hugged Artemis tightly, "You're alright!"

"Father?"

"GROUP HUG!" Yuan shouted, he, Lilith and Advent all hugged her along with Kratos.

'I just hope what I did won't break her in the future…' Advent thought.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it. And please review.


End file.
